1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus displays an image using the optical and electrical properties of liquid crystal material having dielectric anisotropy. An LCD apparatus includes liquid crystal material interposed between a color filter substrate and a thin film transistor (“TFT”) array substrate. A common electrode is formed on the entire surface of the color filter substrate to provide common voltage. Pixel electrodes are formed on the TFT array substrate to receive data signals. A plurality of gate lines to control the TFTs and data lines to provide data signals to the TFTs are formed on the TFT array substrate.
The TFT array substrate may include repair lines to repair open-line defects. When a data line open-line defect is found in an inspection process, the open-line defect is repaired, for example, by laser welding, so that the data line and the repair line are electrically connected.
However, the repair success rate may vary depending on the metals used in the data line and the repair line. After the repair of the data line, current increase at the repaired portion of the data line causes progressing open-line defect over time.